dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Counterattack Recovery
Counterattack Recovery (simply Recovery in the English arcade) is a Normal Move Card and was only included in the arcade game. This Move is not to be confused with the similar Cryolophosaurus-featuring Move Card Light Recovery. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: 1-4 (okay), 5-6 (great) *Usage Condition: You have win after getting hit by your opponent's critical move to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 800 Technique. *Effect: Cryolophosaurus comes and heals you after you get hit with a strong critical move! It appears to heal by about 550 points. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 15-技; ft. Saichania) **2nd Edition (039-技; ft. Saichania) **3rd Edition (033-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (033-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **4th Edition (038-技; ft. Ankylosaurus) **5th Edition (045-技; ft. Chasmosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (047-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **6th Edition (052-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (041-技; ft. Giganotosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (041-技; ft. Giganotosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (058-技; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (053-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (053-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (062-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (038-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (039-技; ft. Amargasaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (020-技; ft. Saichania) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (020-技; ft. Styracosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (027-技; ft. Saichania) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-15; ft. Saichania) **1st Edition (Move-15; ft. Saichania) **2nd Edition (039-Move; ft. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (045-Move; ft. Chasmosaurus) **4th Edition (048-Move; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **5th Edition (053-Move; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (043-Move; ft. Camarasaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-15; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 1st Edition (042-Move; ft. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (058-Move; ft. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (053-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (062-Move; ft. Saltasaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-15; ft. Saichania) **1st Edition Extension (技-15; ft. Saichania) **2nd Edition (039-技; ft. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (048-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **4th Edition (053-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (043-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (042-技; ft. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (058-技; ft. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (053-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (062-技; ft. Saltasaurus) Counterattack Recovery Card 06 3rd.png|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Counterattack Recovery Card 06 3rd back.png|Back of Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-3.png|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-4.png|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-2.png|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-8.gif|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-1.jpg|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-6.gif|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Jap-5.jpg|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Move15.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English 1st Edition) Recovery Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English 4th Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Eng-3.png|Recovery arcade card (English 5th Edition) Recovery Card Eng S1 5th back.jpg|Back of Recovery arcade card (English 5th Edition) Counter & Recovery Card Eng-2.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Recovery Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Recovery Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Recovery Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) RecoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Recovery arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Recovery Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Recovery arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Recovery Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Recovery arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Recovery Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Recovery arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) RecoveryTaiS21st.jpg|Counterattack Recovery arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Trivia *Unlike Light Recovery, this Move only works if your opponent won with their critical move (the move button corresponding to the Sign of their Dinosaur), but its healing effect is approximately twice as much. *Strangely and confusingly, "Recovery", this Move's English name, is actually the Japanese name of Cryolophosaurus' other healing Move, Light Recovery. **Counterattack Recovery cards feature the restoring glow shining from the ground, while Light Recovery features it raining down from above. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Battle Recharge, Team Trample, and Glow of Life. *Not only does it heal, but it can also cure poison effects (caused by Super Alpha Dinosaurs or Venom Fang). *Whenever this Move summons Cryolophosaurus, there seems to be a miscalculation of the walking animation of the dinosaur, making its legs walk an extra step although it stopped moving. This error is also seen with Leaellyn Cure, Haste, and Light Recovery. **If used alongside any other Moves summoning dinosaurs in the same place, it will walk through them. Gallery Counterattack Recovery 1.png|Cryolophosaurus preparing for Counterattack Recovery Counterattack Recovery 2.png|Running in… Counterattack Recovery 3.png|…and healing Tarbosaurus up… Counterattack Recovery 4.png|…quite a bit! Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade